It's ok
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Me dijiste que no me amabas, que yo ya no era importante para ti. Y yo aprendería a vivir de esa manera, aunque fuera en los brazos de mi mejor amigo. Edward&Bella&Jacob.


**It's Ok**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

_Recomendación musical: It's alright, it's ok - Ashley Tisdale._

Abrí los ojos asustada; aquellas palabras que no quería escuchar me aturdían, me incitaban a caer de rodillas y buscar el aire desesperadamente. Como si me estuviera ahogando, tal vez si me estuviera quedando sin vida, porque la sentía irse rápidamente de mis ojos en forma de lágrimas.  
En ocasiones solía confiarme demasiado, ahora que la herida no supuraba tanto bajaba las defensas y eso me provocaba más dolor cuando volvía a soltarme de aquella tabla de salvación que era Jacob.  
Tomé aire desesperadamente y cerré los ojos con fuerza, forzando a aquellas gotas a dejar de caer; obligarme a seguir adelante.

En ocasiones como está, a mitad de la noche, lograba remembrar perfectamente la fría mirada que tenía _él_ cuando me había dejado atrás en el bosque. Resonaban aquellas palabras con un eco en mi cabeza y callaban con su fuerte sonido todo ruido proveniente de fuera. A veces agradecía que me sucediera en la soledad de mi habitación, otras más me molestaba… si estuviera con Jacob, sólo con un abrazo de los suyos yo me forzaría a no ver atrás. A no romperme más y unirme entre sus brazos.

Entre los sonidos que inundaban mi mente, el aullido de un lobo se alzó fuerte y claro, anclándome al presente y permitiendo clavar mis uñas a la orilla de aquel foso de desesperación que quería hundirme. 'Estoy bien', susurré mientras secaba con fuerza las lágrimas de mi rostro, respondiendo a Jake. 'Estoy bien', repetí un poco más fuerte.  
Mordí mi labio inferior mientras me arrastraba fuera de la cama, con todo y sábana, para recargarme cerca de la ventana de mi habitación; me vi envuelta en recuerdos de todo tipo: felices y tristes, fríos y calientes, del lobo y del vampiro, _él _y Jake.

Cerré los ojos buscando de nuevo aquellas imágenes que me habían atormentado hasta despertarme, buscando enfrentarlas y poder sobrevivir aún un poco rota, pero unida al final; aunque lo soltara a él para después anclarme a Jake. Como una sobreviviente desesperada por seguir respirando sin poder rendirse.  
Realmente eso era, intentaba vivir día a día un poco más, sólo un poco.

Las noches eran más duras que el día, porque mi sol se iba. Cuando la luz se apagaba me encontraba en la completa oscuridad y las sombras de los recuerdos que él alejaba con su sonrisa se empeñaban en hacerme caer.  
Pero estaba empeñada en seguir por Jake. _Por mí_.

No podía negar que _él_ había sido todo para mí. Lo que yo quería para mi futuro, el resto de una eternidad. Pero él había jugado conmigo, con mi corazón que aún latía y que no olvidaba como _él_ creía; yo aún me deshacía en lágrimas y me rompía cuando no tenía cuidado con mis emociones y pensamientos.  
Tendría que obligarme a creerlo, que sólo había sido un juego, algo más dentro de su vida que creía tener la obligación de vivir.

Caí rendida, haciéndome un ovillo cerca de la pared. Una noche más de una completa tortura al lado de mis pensamientos, de enfrentar la realidad que me amenazaba en aquellos espacios en que el sol, mi sol, no estaba cerca de mí aún de día. Tendría muchas más lágrimas que derramar (cientos, miles, millones), pero un día yo cerraría esa puerta y comenzaría por empezar a llamarlo _Edward _nuevamente.  
El sueño me venció mientras un nuevo aullido llenaba mis sentidos, inundándome de calor.  
'Estoy bien'.

* * *

¡Hola!

Uff, no tienen ni idea de cómo me costó escribir ésto. La idea original la proporcionó Hanari en una discusión de desafíos del foro de CemZoo, y como tenía que ser dentro de la historia de Luna Nueva me provocó muchos dolores de cabeza xD!  
Al final, hice el song-fic (chicos, recuerden que la lírica está prohibida ponerla en sus historias u_u) y bueno... quedé convencida.

Gracias a Sandritah por betearlo y espero les guste, cualquier comentario/crítica, soy feliz de recibirla.


End file.
